rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Monet Sabre
Monet Sabre was the first roleplay character made by LadyMomo. She the current leader of the assassin and thief group Stealthed. She once was the Lady of Feldip Hills and considers herself a professional thief. 'Appearance' Monet has dark brown hair that’s a bit wavy and runs down her back. Normally is it twisted partially into a bun or pulled back by various floral decorative clips and pins. She is on the shorter side, skinny but has some muscle due to her constant training. Her eyes are a dark green and she has light skin, not pale but not tan either. Her collection of scars includes a stab scar on her lower back, another stab on her abdomen, a slash scar on the outer sides of both her thighs, a slash on her right shoulder, and a slash across her back. These scars are often covered by her clothing as she does not like to show them off. She has a tattoo of an S shaped snake just below her neck on her back. Her casual wear often includes a short navy sleeveless dress with shorts and stockings under it. Over the dress she wears a coat and many belts armed with throwing knives. She has black leather boots to go over her stockings and wears bracers on her arms that are edged with frilled lace. Around her neck she wears a old, worn Saradomin symbol made of silver. She uses silver or gold studs for earrings since her long hair often covers them anyway. She has a emerald engagement ring and diamond wedding ring finger. When one is unlucky enough to see her in her armor, they will see that she wears fairly plain leather armor. It covers most of her body, many small stitched up fixes on it. She wears the bracers from before and wears brown leather boots with her armor. She often wears a large black hooded cloak made of light material that can be torn incase it is grabbed in a fight. She wears a black mask on her face since she has a dislike for hoods. When on the job her hair is always pinned up in a small bun atop her head, maybe decorated with a ribbon. She is armed with many throwing knives, arrows, and two dirks sheathed across her back. Inside her bag she has a portable bow. The bow’s limbs snap together and apart for easy transport and use. 'History ' 'Childhood' Julius and Sylvia D'oiseaux made their livings as thieves posing as merchants. Their trading of tea and exotic décor was a cover to allow them to travel the world, not only giving them chances to find good “investments” as thieves, but being a pair of merchants alone was a fairly well-paying job. They settled down outside Ardougne, starting an organization of thieves and a few assassins. To avoid suspicion with the amount of traffic to and from their manor all their members also worked as maids, cooks, gardeners, and servants under them. After a few years, they adopted a young werewolf child named Nicholas. At a young age they began training him to be an assassin. He often got special treatment however as treated him as if he was their own son. They were a bit more careful about getting him the best equipment, the best training sessions, the best of everything as any parent would wish for their child. A couple years later, Monet was born. She was trained at a young age as well, following in her parent’s footsteps; however she also wound up overly protected as she was the little “baby” of the family. She and her brother were very close and did everything together, from exploring their parent’s manor to training. She was never told that her brother being a werewolf, because her parents didn’t want to strain the young siblings relationship wish one another. They didn’t think she’d understand at that young age how her brother wasn’t really her blood brother. Monet never really questioned the small differences that she and Nicholas had, and Nicholas never thought that his race would ever come up as an issue. He very rarely transformed and when he did Monet was never around. As the years passed, Monet became more attuned to be a thief and her brother developed skills that most benefited an assassin. Monet, shortly after being taught how to pick locks, went around teaching herself to open every lock in the house. Her parents had to keep getting more and more complicated locks, hoping to keep their young daughter out of the more dangerous places in the manor for a small child. This only improved her lock picking abilities to the point of near master before they realized their mistake allowed their daughter to break in virtually anywhere. This, much to Monet’s displeasure, forced them to enchant all the locks just to keep her out of places she shouldn’t be in the house. 'The Maze' On a warm summer afternoon she and her brother were playing in the garden behind the manor. Only a few days previously Monet had passed her seventh birthday. Monet and Nicholas weren’t allowed in the garden maze out back as their parents feared they might get lost in the large knot of twists and turns created by the walls of rose bushes. The maze itself was meant as a test for the members of the thief organization, and was very difficult to navigate one’s way through. Nicholas often made sure his little sister never went near the maze, but this one day his curiosity got the best of him and he caved into Monet’s insistent begging to explore the maze. When their parents were occupied with a client, the siblings sneaked through a small hole in the hedge to enter the maze. The two then explored it, discovering small flowerbeds and statues inside the large maze. The two saw it as an adventure, enjoying their exploration of this new area of their home. The two spent a long while trekking through the long winding maze when they started to play tag. At this point it had been a couple hours of exploring, and Nicholas was quite hungry since he had slept in and missed breakfast. As he chased his sister between the hedge walls of the maze his werewolf side, which he never learned fully how to control, started to take over. He went into a “blood rage” per say, and changed into his wolf form. Little Monet watched as her brother turned into a monster, and began to chase her. It no longer was a game, but Monet ran for her life. She screamed and cried but they were so far entangled in the maze that nobody from the manor heard her. She ran and ran, twisting and turning through the maze, barely dodging the slashes of his claws. As she started to run out of steam, she spotted the gate that was the entrance of the maze. She grabbed a hold of it trying to pull it open, only to realize the tall iron gate was locked. Hearing Monet’s screams, her Papillion dog, Edge, dug itself under the gate to come to its master’s rescue. It ran towards the werewolf, trying to protect its young owner, only to be swatted aside. Its insides were filleted by the wolf’s claws, the small dog quickly expiring as Monet watched in terror as her small childhood pet was gutted and died in front of her. She backed up against the gate, crying and screaming for help as she watched the beast stalk closer. The last thing she remembered at that point was it raising its claw to swipe at her as she turned in one last ditch effort to break out with a shove against the gate, the world going black after that. She fell unconscious as she was badly injured by Nicholas, her parents and a few guards came barely in time so that she didn’t lose her life. They quickly subdued the young werewolf, rushing Monet to the organization’s doctor who barely saved her from the serious injuries Nicholas gave her. Monet laid in a coma for a several months, during which her parents kicked Nicholas out of the family. They saw him as a threat to their blood related daughter. The two parents debated what to do for a long while before coming to their conclusion. Julius wanted to completely exile Nicholas, while his more calm and cautious wife wanted to just punish Nicholas and learn from the mistake. Julius finally won over Sylvia’s and so Nicholas was kicked out of the family. After driving him into exile threatening to kill him if he ever came near Monet again, they stopped speaking of him around Monet. Trying to avoid reminding Monet of him, they removed as much evidence of him around the manor as possible. All the thieves and assassins were instructed to pretend that he never existed. Monet woke from her coma, still not understanding where her brother had gone or remembering what happened. Julius and Sylvia did their best to pretend he never existed, finding it easier than explaining that Monet’s closest companion had been kicked out of the family. They knew if they told her she’d throw a fit until they brought him back, or she herself would go out in search of him. After the incident, they also became overly protective of Monet, ending most of her thief training and keeping her as uninvolved in the thief business as they could. Monet was stubborn enough to keep training by herself, and kept persisting trying to find where her brother had gone. She often was stuck around the property, watching the other thieves train and learn, mentally training herself and sneaking some practice in whenever she could. This was a point where she lost most of the knowledge and ability she had as a thief. 'Memories Lost' The event with her brother’s attack had mentally scarred Monet badly. Her mind was unable to make sense of and cope with the situation that happened, and so it locked away the memories of Nicholas’ attack from her. Because of this she did not remember anything that happened that day or why she had the horrible claw scars all over her back. She also developed a severe fear of dogs and werewolves. She found dogs to be absolutely terrifying for reasons she could not explain, and werewolves scared her badly as well however she often did not come across one so that did not become much of an issue. 'On her Own' It went on like this for several years, before one night Monet made up her mind and sneaked away from home in search of answers of what happened to Nicholas. She traveled the land for a year, stealing for money and food, sleeping outside under trees, occasionally in an inn if she felt like being fancy that night. She traveled across the mainland, seeing the sights, robbing a merchant or two, and always putting time into her day to sit down and enjoy a cup of tea. She learned how to make her way in the world, and was able to relearn all the skills that she lost when her parents stopped training her. 'An Event of Beginnings' : (Anything past this point has happened through roleplay. All previous story was backstory.) One evening while wandering near the western border of the salve, Monet happened across a traveler who was injured and unconscious on the road. She decided on helping the man at least to someplace safe and then robbing him. Perfectly justifiable right? Help him out, take a bit of pay in return. She dragged him to the side of the road, laid him on the dried grass, and made a small fire using wood from nearby trees. Upon reaching to search his bag, he woke up and stopped her. Monet tried to explain that her intentions were well meant, however he didn’t fall for her lie because well, her hand was in his travelbag. He attempted to attack her but his ankle was injured and he wasn’t in a good position to fight since he was laid on the ground. As she argued with him trying to take his coin purse, the traveler’s friend wandered up. After poking a bit of fun at his friend for getting “captured” he offered Monet some pay to let his friend go. After going back and forth since Monet was too stubborn to let him go, the man changed his arm into a furry claw, revealing that he was a werewolf. Monet quickly let go of her prisoner, realizing how easily they could attack and end her. The traveler’s friend changed his arm back to a humans and assured her that he didn’t intend to hurt her. After a few exchanges between the travelers and Monet, a demon jumped from a nearby building to attack for reasons unknown to Monet. The werewolf demanded she and his injured friend run while he distracted the demon. Monet dragged the injured traveler far enough until she gave up and dropped him, her arms tired from the weight of his armor. They waited for the werewolf to return, and when he did they took to the road again, the injured traveler leaning on his friend for support when walking. The three of them stayed the night in a nearby house, Monet and the werewolf sparring after they had something to eat. Monet’s skill in combat was fairly high for her age since she received training so early on and so she held her own fairly well against the werewolf (Especially since he wasn’t going full throttle against her). The spar ended in Monet finally pinning the werewolf facedown, pushing his face into the floor until he gave up. After they both tended to their injuries gained during the fight, they went to sleep and when Monet woke in the morning, both her new acquaintances were gone. 'The Stealthed' A couple weeks after the previously mentioned event, Monet sat down on a roof in Lumbridge to enjoy her afternoon tea. Quickly after she started to sip from her small teacup had the werewolf from before emerged from the house to greet her. Monet was displeased at his previous ditching of her, and they argued for a bit. After it was settled, he and Monet caught up. She had broken her bow a few days before and injured her arm when she accidentally angered a bear during her travels. He offered Monet a hot dinner, and even gave her a place to stay the night. Monet was happy to have a large hot meal for once instead of whatever she was able to steal off someone or what they were serving in the inns. She slept like a rock in the comfy bed, and upon rising was told by the traveler (who at this point she knew was named Saric) offered to take her to a group that would help her in her job. She cautiously agreed, wanting to see what the group was before deciding whether to join or not. The two approached the base of the group only to meet a female friend of Saric’s, Angel. The meeting resulted in a spar between the two, and Monet as well as a few other strangers watched as the two fought until Angel decided she was bored and left. Monet was then introduced to the leader of the assassin and thief group, Joshua. After discussing her skills, she was offered a job to join. She was hesitant since she was worried that if she was occupied with the job, her search for her beloved brother would have to end. She also didn’t wish to share her steals with anyone else. After assuring they would aid her in the search for her brother and that she’d be more successful with the group, she joined. This was the beginning of her career in the group of thieves and Assassins, The Stealthed. 'Memories' Monet got back her memories of the attack one day after training. They were “unlocked” from her memory through the aid of a demon under the orders of Saric, and since she recalled everything her fear of dogs and werewolves has gotten much worse. However she gained some inner peace from knowing what happened that changed her life so much. Since then the memories have haunted even her dreams and she wonders if it was really the best idea to remember them. 'Training' The months following her joining of Stealthed, Monet had begun not just training with the group, but found spots not far off from the base where she stayed and trained by herself. Over time her stamina, strength, and dexterity Improved. She relearned and practiced the forms and fighting styles she was taught when she was little. She would regularly steal from merchants and a few unlucky travelers to keep her tea stock replenished, as well as make a bit of extra pocket change. She also went on various jobs assigned to her by the Joshua. Now see, everyone in Stealthed is tattooed with a mark, The mark of the Stealthed. It was a symbol of loyalty, as well as allowed communication and tracking between the group members thanks to the enchanted ink. Upon realizing that she was required to get a tattoo, Monet started to second-guess her decision to join the group. Monet found the claw scars that still marked her back very ugly. They made her very self-conscious, even though nobody else noticed or even saw them. She had an opinion that nobody should purposefully scar and mark himself or herself up and so she strongly disliked tattoos. Only after Saric assured her that it was necessary and that she wouldn’t regret it did she cave in and let the Joshua give her the mark. She sat down in front of the leader and requested that she get the mark just below her neck, a place that was hard for her to see so she wouldn’t be able to see the “repulsive” tattoo. She worked herself up so much over getting the tattoo that in the middle of getting it she fainted and had to be carried away. 'Stolen Hearts' Only a few weeks after joining Stealthed did a young doctor join the rabble. He joined to be a medic of the group. Once Joshua had finished Monet’s tattoo, he requested the doctor bring Monet to one of the resting rooms and to wake her up. He carried her up to one of the base’s bedrooms and laid her down. He used smelling salts to wake her up (exact method I have forgotten oocly but I believe it was this). She woke up and, in reaction to seeing a near stranger hovering over her as she laid in a bed, she quickly reached up in reflex and slapped him across the face. This was the first exchange between Monet and William. Later that week the two of them went out to train together. Monet’s competitiveness led her to challenging the seemingly weak doctor to a spar. Monet got her butt handed to, and the spar resulted in him pinning her down. After she stubbornly scolded him and yelled at him to get off her, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and ran away before she had a chance to get her revenge on him. The rivalry between the two continued, but everyone around Monet began to see her develop feelings for the doctor. 'Tsundere' One day Saric locked the two of them in the base together and refused to give them the key until the two admitted their feelings for each other. Monet broke down the door and stormed out, seemingly foiling the group’s plans. She was later found by Will, sitting by a small pond feeding ducks trying to calm herself down. He sat near her despite her threats against him, and started to ask her why she hated him. She ran out of bread to feed her ducks, and he offered a piece. She took it hesitantly, but quickly calmed back down once she got back to feeding her ducks. As night approached Monet grew tired and started to drift asleep beside the pond. Will offered to carry her back to her room in the base, but she stubbornly refused, He argued with her a bit before finally putting her head on his shoulder so she had a place to rest. She glared at him but was too sleepy to do anything about it. She eventually fell asleep, and Will carried her back to her room at the base. After that Monet still denied anything besides hating William, but everyone else in the group still suspected her feelings towards him. 'Gifts aplenty' Will tried being friendly towards Monet but she still reacted in anger towards him. One night however he had a plan. He came to her room with many gifts, offering her elegant daggers and dresses, mirrors and gems. He even gave her a whole apartment. Monet kept holding up her mask of hate towards him, angry now about him “Wasting all those gifts on her”. As he continued to pressure her, questioning why she didn’t like him at all and why nothing he was doing made her hate him less. She finally snapped and gave him a hug and then a slap across the face. She had feelings towards him and hated him for it. After a long period of talking, he showed her to her new apartment the next day, and feeling like she owed him at least that much, she let him sleep in the guest bed in the apartment. The two lived in the apartment for a while, during which she forbid him from entering her room. They gradually got closer as the days went by and finally one day she admitted to herself and to him that he loved him. After that the two were a couple. (At this point events occurred that led to Monet moving with William from Lumbridge to Varrock. It was also during this time where she and William became engaged.) Life continued on. Monet’s skills as a thief improved more and more. After a long period of peace, another assassin group attempted an assassination near the Stealthed’s base. The Stealthed, feeling that the other group was too close for comfort, went out to fight them simply to scare them off. The fight went sour, and the Stealthed was forced to retreat. Months into Monet’s membership of the group, the Joshua wanted to do a small attack on Varrock. Monet and another thief were assigned to burn down a building in Varrock. The plan went into motion and they succeeded, retreating outside the city. Finding out Joshua and another member were receiving difficulty with the guards, Monet and the thief flanked the defenders. Monet stayed back, shooting arrows into the fray. Monet that time happened to be wearing a cloak and hood to conceal her appearance. Due to her focus on the fighting in front of her and the hood limiting her peripheral vision, a woman sneaked up behind her and paralyzed her with a poisoned knife. Monet was dragged off, the rest of the Stealthed finishing up the guards and running after her to come to her aid. The woman kept a knife to Monet’s neck, and there was a long face off between her and Joshua. After lots of talking and a small scrabble between some angry civilians and the Stealthed, Monet was saved but badly injured and was carried off by the group. She spent several weeks afterwards healing and was stuck with a large scar on her back. 'Lady of the Hills' After a process of events that are still a mystery to Monet, she and her fiancé were made the lord and lady of Feldip hills. Monet continued her thief job in secret, although it was difficult for her to do so as she was often trailed by guards assigned to her by the General of Feldip Hills. Despite his constant scolding she often still tested her guards, racing them and hiding from them when she got the chance. William kept Monet out of most of the difficult and formal parts of being nobility so she spent much of this time exploring and training her combat. During one point of her nobility an assassin targeted Joshua. Monet, once again, was seriously injured in the fight. She was healed however she was left with a scar on her stomach. She also gained a few smaller scars from sparring accidents. A couple months passed and as soon as she got the hang of being nobility, they all left Feldip Hills. Monet didn’t want to leave, however she was outnumbered in opinion and had to go along with the evacuation. 'Wed' After settling down again she and William finally had their wedding, attended by the members of Stealthed and some friends of theirs. 'Reunited' Monet and Nicholas finally happened across each other on a random day and were reunited. He now lives with Monet and William. 'New Leader' Monet was made leader of the Stealthed weeks after marrying William. Joshua had up and disappeared after making her leader, leaving hardly a trace. She redesigned much of the way Stealthed is run. Since she’s been leader the Stealthed has been rather quiet with no big happenings. 'Trivia' #Monet carries around tea and hot water with her everywhere. #Monet accidentally ate part of a poisonous caterpillar once and almost died from it. #Monet is horrible at knitting but enjoys it in her spare time. #Monet can’t and should never cook anything but tea. EVER. #Monet is a thief for fun. She has enough money to be set for life and steals for sport. Category:Humans Category:Thief Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Characters Category:Outlaws Category:Commander Category:Assassin Category:Female Category:Chaotic Category:Good